Samuel Bigelow (1653-1730)
}} Biography Samuel 2 BIGELOW, fifth child and fourth son of John1 and Mary (WARREN) BIGELOW, was born 28 October 1653 in Watertown, Massachusetts. Howe's Bigelow genealogy gives no death date for Samuel, stating that the will was probated 21 February 1731. However Waltham town records clearly give Samuel's death as 01 February 1732, and since Samuel's son Thomas lived in Waltham from 1720 onward, we assume that Samuel and wife spent their declining years in Thomas' home. Mary,wife of Samuel died 07 September 1720; her death is recorded both Watertown and Waltham. The following transcript is from the book "Genealogy of the Bigelow Family in America, by Gilman Bigelow Howe (1890). Page #26... "Samuel Biglo of Watertown, son of John and Mary (Warren) Biglo, was born Oct. 28, 1653, and married June 3, 1674 (the same time as his sister Mary), Mary Flagg, daughter of Thomas and Mary Flagg. She was born Jan. 14, 1658, and died Sept. 7, 1720. He was a prominent man in Watertown, an innholder, as we find he was licensed as such 1702 to 1716. He represented the town in the General Court 1708 - 9 - 10. His will dated Sept. 30, 1720, and proved Feb. 21, 1731, mentions sons John, Samuel, Thomas and Isaac; daughters Mercy Garfield, Abigail Cutler and Deliverance Stearns; sons-in-law Thomas Reed, Josiah Howe and Daniel Warren; grandchildren David Bruce, Nathaniel Read, Isaac Read, Thomas Read, Catherine Read, Phinehas Howe, Abraham Howe, Rachel Howe, and Samuel Warren, Daniel Warren and Hanneah Warren. To his three dauthers he gave the sum of 17 pounds apiece. Their children were born in Watertown." Family of Samuel Bigelow and Mary Flagg On 03 June 1674 he married Mary Flagg (1653-1720), daughter of Thomas and Mary (maiden name unknown (Gershom (see below))) FLAGG. Mary was born in Watertown 14 January 1658. This marriage was the same date as his sister Mary Bigelow (1648-1704) to her brother Michael Flagg. Samuel and Mary (FLAGG) BIGELOW had ten children, all born Watertown, MA: # John Bigelow (1675-1769), b 09 May 1675; died Marlborough 08 Sept 1769; married 12 June 1696 Jerusha GARFIELD. Resided Marlborough. 12 children. Was captured by Indians and made a prisoner in Canada during Queen Anns war in 1705. Helped build the first saw mill in Canada. He was so thankful and comfortable for his freedom from captivity that he named one of his kids Comfort and another one Freedom after his release. # Mary, b 12 Sept 1677; died 1707 Sudbury; married (1) 02 Feb 1700 David BRUCE, who died within a few months, and (2) 1701 Thomas READ jr. 5 children # Samuel Bigelow (1679-1734) - 18 Sept 1679; died about 1734 Marlborough; married (1) 28 Mar 1705 Ruth WARREN, his second cousin, who died 1716; (2) 04 Dec 1716 Mary GLEASON. Resided Marlborough. 9 children. # Sarah Bigelow (1681-1713) - b 0l Oct 1681; died before 1713; married 11 Dec 1706 to Josiah Howe (1678-1766). They resided Marlborough. 3 children. # Thomas Bigelow (1683-1756), b 24 Oct 1683; died Waltham 06 Oct 1756; married 12 July 1705 Mary LIVERMORE. Resided Marlborough to 1720,then Waltham. 9 children. This is the Liut. Thomas and Mary (LIVERMORE) Biglo buried with Samuel # Mercy Bigelow (1686-1745) - b 14 Apr 1685; all other references to her are as Martha Bigelow; died Weston 23 Feb 1745; married 02 Jan 1707 Thomas Garfield (1680-1752). Resided Weston, which was set off from Watertown in 1713. 11 children. # Abigail Bigelow (1687-1746) - b 07 May 1687; died unknown date at Colchester or Killingly, CT; married 01 Aug 1710 Jonathan CUTLER. Both Bigelow and Cutler genealogies state that Abigail was mother of Jonathan's 3 oldest children, baptised in Lexington, MA, but she may have died soon after her father, and that Jonathan remarried. He had 6 children in all. # Hannah, no birthdate; died at Westborough about 1717; married 24 May 1711 her second cousin Daniel WARREN jr, who married (2) about 1717 Mehitable GARFIELD. Hannah had 3 children. # Isaac, b 19 May 1691; died 11 Sept 1751 Colchester, CT; married 29 Dec 1709 Mary BOND. Resided Colchester, CT. 11 children. # Deliverance, b 22 Sept 1695; died unknown date at Worcester, MA; married 10 Aug 1715 John STEARNS. Resided Worcester. Howe's Bigelow genealogy alleges that she left many descendants, but the writer cannot identify more than 5 of her children. Famous Ancestors/Descendants * Lucille Desiree Ball (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - English Immigrant to New England in the John Winthrop Fleet of 1630. See also John Warren List of Famous Descendants. References * Samuel Bigelow History - Bigelow Society - includes pictures of cemetery and gravestones. * * Samuel Bigelow - diambiguation * Bigelow in Middlesex County, Massachusetts